underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Keep
The Keep is a location that appears only in the non-canon novel, Blood Enemy, in chapter 5. The Keep is a small fortress outpost""Behold!" Soren called out as the outline of a dark stone tower could be glimpsed through the overhanging tree branches ahead. The entire procession quickened the pace as they spied the keep: a single imposing tower surrounded by a high wooden palisade. Crimson pennants waved in the wind atop the tower." ~ Blood Enemy novelization, chapter 5, located within the Carpathian Mountains, at a midway point between Castle Corvinus and Ördögház, Budapest, and a short distance away from the monastery of Saint Walpurga. The Keep is, in actual fact, built primarily to serve the purpose as a way station and sanctuary for Vampires traveling around the country, and is just one of a number of way station keeps/outposts positioned throughout the continent"Not nearly so grand as Castle Corvinus, the keep was a welcome sight nonetheless. As it was impossible to journey all the way to Ördögház in a single night, the tower had been erected centuries ago to provide a safe haven for the Vampires during the day. This particular keep was just one of several such way stations established across the continent." ~ Blood Enemy novelization, chapter 5, where-ever the influence of the Vampire Coven's reach extends. ''Blood Enemy'' Less than three nights to the New-Year"There was good reason for the Vampires' haste, however. In less than three nights, with the coming of the New Year, Viktor would be Awakened from two centuries of hibernation, and Lady Ilona was determined to attend the ceremony along with her daughter." ~ Blood Enemy novelization, chapter 5, some three weeks after the attempt of the mob, led by Brother Ambrose, to lay a siege on Castle Corvinus"An empty throne, carved from polished ebony, rested on a marble platform behind and above the platform upon which the Lady Ilona stood. Only an Elder was entitled to sit on the regal seat; thus, its very presence served as to remind those in attendance that the absent Marcus remained the ultimate ruler of the Coven, at least until Viktor rose to reclaim the throne some three weeks hence." ~ Blood Enemy novelization, chapter 4, a procession from Castle Corvinus, led by the Lady Ilona, (wife of the Vampire Elder, Lord Viktor of Moldavia), and includes her daughter, the Lady Sonja, makes their arrival at this keep to take shelter for the day. Unknown to the Vampires, a group of humans have discovered their destination, and are lying in wait for them. The humans, led by an insane monk named Brother Ambrose, attack the Vampires, using the rising sun to their advantage. Ilona is knocked off her horse and decapitated right in front of her daughter, Sonja. All of the Vampires and their slaves are slaughtered, with only three exceptions. A Death Dealer named Soren flees in terror, too scared to continue protecting the Vampire nobles whose safety he was in charge of. Sonja, Ilona's daughter, escapes with a Lycan slave named Lucian, who hides her from the sunlight by wrapping her in a carpet. The humans are successful in slaughtering the Vampires and Lycans, however, their home village of Strasba is laid siege to by a force Death Dealers led by Viktor, the husband of Ilona and father of Sonja, as revenge for the murder of his wife. What became of the keep is unknown. References es:Fortaleza Category:Locations Category:Blood Enemy locations